Heart of Death
by DevilintheAngel
Summary: Whenever Satoshi falls in love with a person, his heart starts thumping madly. Whenever that happens, the person whom he crushed on, ended up dying. Fearing love, he shuns Daisuke away continuously...a boy who would stop at nothing to win his affection...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel. Far from it. I also do not own the story. Sort of.

**Prologue**

Satoshi began to walk slowly across the hallways, examining his notes. Raising his head, he saw something that made him stop completely in his tracks. Daisuke was walking his way, a smile plastered on his face. Satoshi's heart began to thump dangerously loud.

_What am I goiing to do? _Satoshi thought nervously, holding his chest. Picking his feet up again, he started to walk. When they were just a yard apart, Daisuke started to say, "Do you want to eat lunch..."

"No," Satoshi cut him off, and then brushed past him. He started to run when he Daisuke start to say something. When he felt his heart going back to normal, he slowed down and rested ona bench nearby.

_That's it, I'm going to go to the therapist, _Satoshi thought grimly.

* * *

**(At the therapist's)**

"Explain to me of your situation," Dr. Mousy said. (A/N: snort)

Satoshi was currently sitting on a chair, looking quite forlorn indeed. Sighing, Satoshi began his tale:

_"Ever since I was born, there was something that continued to happen over and over again. There was one incident where I was walking with my teacher. She was a very nice lady and I liked her a lot. My heart started pounding very hard and I began to cry because it hurt too much.  
__"Worried about me, the teacher led me by the hand to the nurse's office. When my heart started to hurt so much that I couldn't bear it, my teacher collapsed onto the floor. She died of a heart attack.  
"Another time, I was watching a movie that had my favorite actor. I thought that she was very pretty and I thought that she wasa great actor. All of a sudden, during the movie, my heart started to pound loudly. Next morning, she was discovered dead in her bed.  
"Another incident I remember was when my girlfriend and I were walking together on a sidewalk. My heart suddenly started to pound again like it did the other times. Next thing I know, my girlfriend was hit by a motorcycle that accidently turned a bend too sharply."_

"Ever since then, I have been afraid to love anyone...but I don't want to do that. I want to love again," Satoshi finished sadly.

Dr. Mousy thought for a moment, then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asked.

Dr. Mousy laughed even louder until Dr. Hikari walked in, looking quite annoyed. He marched over tohim and bopped Dr. Mousy smartly on the head.

"OW!"

"Don't laugh at a patient, baka," Dr. Hikari said sharply.

"Well, don't you think that it's ridiculous that a person that this guy loves would die just because his heart thumps?" Dr. Mousy said angrily.

"I don't think so. I think that's serious," Krad countered.

They continued to bicker and argue. Satoshi, unsure of what to do, stood up and said, "Um...I'll be leaving now..."

"Now look what you've done, you scared off the patient!"

"Shut up! It's not my fault. He probably couldn't take your sexy voi..."

"OK! I GET THE POINT!" Krad said, blushing madly.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **I'm seriously biting off more than I can chew...Olh well... 

I'll try my best to update. You know I'm typing without my glasses? I can't see anything without them. I broke them while playing basketball so please forgive me peoples. It will take me a while until I can update. My dad won't let me use the computer anymore.

Anyways...

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Why Avoid Me?

**Disclaimer: **YES! I finally got my glasses fixed! Yahoooo! Anyways I don't DNAngel...

**A/N:** If you don't watch the Phantom of the Opera...you won't parts of the story...I suggest you read the basic summary of the Phantom of the Opera if you don't know or watch the movie...Oh and the characters are...well...out of character so yea..  
Also Satoshi and Daisuke's present setting is at their work...yes, they got a job together...

**Why Avoid Me?**

Satoshi balanced his lunch tray with one hand and carried his book with the other. He was just finishing a story called The Phantom of the Opera. He was reading the newer version of the Phantom of The Opera where the Phantom actually fell in love with Christine and where she fell in love, too. He didn't know why he was reading the book...maybe out of boredom? But anyways, whether he was bored or not, he was on the verge of yelling at Christine to go with the Phantom and not Raoul.

_Stupid girl, she should have gone with the Phantom, _Satoshi thought.

Lowering the book down, he spotted Daisuke waving at him. Gulping, Satoshi pretended that he didn't notice and went to an empty table far away from Daisuke. Sitting down he pretended to read his book, placing it in front of his face to hide it. He felt somebody sitting down across from him. Satoshi couldn't see who it was but he felt he knew. Suddenly, his book was lowered and Daisuke's cheery face appeared.

"Hi, Satoshi!"

Satoshi did not answer but rather stuffed his mouth with food so he had an excuse to stay silent. Daisuke frowned then, began to eat slowly, staring at Satoshi with interest.

"What do you want?" Satoshi asked, finally speaking. He stuffed his book into his bag.

Daisuke looked like he was about to say somthing when suddenly, his chair collapsed.

"AAAAH!" He shouted, waving his arms frantically. He fell onto his back. Satoshi jumped from his seat, and ran around the table, looking quite worried.

"Are you ok?" Satoshi asked concerned. He helped Daisuke up.

"Yeah...I guess...," Daisuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

Satoshi's expression softened as he looked at Daisuke's adorable face. Although they were both around their twentys, Daisuke's personality and looks remained the same although he looked taller and a little more mature. As Satoshi helped Daisuke up, he noticed a piece of rice stuck on the tip of Daisuke's nose. Satoshi smiled and pulled it off of Daisuke's nose, flinging it to the side.

"You know what?" Daisuke said, looking surprisedly at Satoshi, "You look much more better when you smile."

Satoshi stared at him. Suddenly, he felt his heart thumping loudly. Satoshi cringed and fell to the floor, clutching his chest. Daisuke was there by his side immediately, his hands on Satoshi's shoulders.

"Satoshi! Are you alright!"

"G...g...go away from me!" Satoshi slapped Daisuke's hand away.

He grabbed his bag with one hand and his tray with the other and ran for the door, discarding the tray along the way. He bursted out the door and ignored the annoyed remarks from the people he ran into. When he finally entered the empty office, he leaned against a wall, panting hard. His heart returned to its normal beating and he was safe once again.

_At least he's safe...for now...

* * *

_

Satoshi looked through the papers on his desk and yawned. He looked down at his wristwatch.

_Wow...it's already 10? I guess I should go now...I'll just do it tomorrow..._

Satoshi stretched and stacking his papers neatly on his desk, exited his office, and locked his door. He was about to leave when he heard a soft groan and heard a shuffle. He halted, then turning, looked at a dark figure on the couch. Frowning, he walked closer and froze.

Daisuke was sleeping, his face angelic and peaceful. Satoshi turned sharply and prepared to leave, when he stopped again. Turning, he saw Daisuke curling into a ball on the couch, apparently cold. Sighing, Satoshi took off his jacket and walked over to him, covering him with it. He glanced down at the red-headandreached out a handto strokeDaisuke's face gently. His lips were parted and it looked as if it was inviting him to kiss it.

Satoshi swallowed nervously and shook his head. He took a couple of deep breaths and looked back down. It was calling out to him. He couldn't help it.

_He looks like an angel..._Satoshi leaned, his lips a few inches away from the red angel's...then, his heart began to beat painfully against his chest. Satoshi straightened quickly and turned to leave when suddenly, something grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened and he looked down at Daisuke.He was awake, his ruby eyes staring at him.

"Just admit it, you like me don't you?" He said.

Satoshi answered coolly, "I don't." He tried to leave, but Daisuke jerked his wrist so Satoshi ended up falling on top of him.

"Don't lie! I can see it in your eyes!" Daisuke said sharply.

"Let me go! I'm not lying!" Satoshi shouted. His heart was in danger from bursting out of his chest. Then, he broke free from Daisuke's grasp and fled from the room.

Daisuke stared at the door as it slammed shut. _Why don't you admit it? I can see it in your eyes. You lust for me, you need me...what's holding you back?

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **This is a short story. I can't give you the whole story in one chapter or it will just be lame so... yeah._

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. So you don't love me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel...got that? Man, why do I have to keep repeating?

**A/N: **Since I feel bad for you peoples because you guys have to keep waiting for every chapter, I decided to upload to chapters so you don't have to wait too long...well then, on with the story!

* * *

**So you don't love me...**

"Thank you, have a nice day," the cashier said, giving Satoshi his change.

Satoshi nodded his head and walked out of the store. He saw a bench nearby and sat on it. He pulled off the cap of his strawberry yogurt and tipped it into his mouth. He gulped it and let his mind wander off somewhere. Meanwhile, Daisuke stood behind the bushes, wistfully observing Satoshi's every movement. Then, he turned around and walked down the street, disappearing behind a corner.

* * *

Later that day, Satoshi went back to the store to get another yogurt drink but looking at the shelves, saw that there were none. He went to the cashier, frowning. 

"Do you have any more strawberry yogurt?"

"No, sir. It's sold out."

"Oh,...well, thank you."

Satoshi sighed and walked out the store. _Just my luck, _Satoshi thought.

He walked across the street to his work place. Enteringhis office, he gasped. Looking at the floor, there was a pile of strawberry yogurts shaped into a heart. Candles were balanced on the top and it brightened the room. It was dazzling. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned and saw Daisuke enter the room with a smile, something hidden behind his back.

"I saw you drinking strawberry yogurt and I thought...," his voice trailed off. He pulled out a bunch of roses behind his back and handed it to Satoshi.

"This is for you," Daisuke said softly.

Satoshi stared at the roses, then felt his heart beating again. His eyes widened, and dropping the roses ran past Daisuke and raced through the door, running upstairs for the roof. He grasped his shirt as he leaned over the rail, his breath coming up short.

"Satoshi, why won't you admit it?" Daisuke's voice said, hurt evident in his voice.

Satoshi spun around as Daisuke grabbed his wrist. Satoshi's breath hitched and struggled, breaking his hold.

"I don't like you! I told you that a million times! You're a guy, I'm a guy...what in the world made you think that I liked you!" Satoshi yelled.

"You're eyes deny those very words you say! It's reflected from your eyes! You need me and you should know that I need you, too! What's holding you back! Answer me!"

"Nothing is holding me back! I just don't like you!" Tears were falling down his pale cheeks but he wiped them away angrily, biting his lip.

"Fine," Daisuke said, his voice suddenly bitter.

Satoshi suddenly felt his heart beating very fast and loudly. Looking up again, he saw Daisuke heading for the railing.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Well, you obviously don't need me. I can't live without you and I won't," Daisuke answered. He prepared to jump the railing when Satoshi ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist.

"No! Don't go! Don't die like the others did!"

"Why? You don't need me."

"No...don't kill yourself...," Satoshi said, his tears falling freely.

Daisuke, turned around and wrapped his arms around Satoshi, letting him cry on his shoulder, comforting him.

* * *

**(In Dr. Mousy's office)**

Dark looked down at the books, casually flipping through several pages when he felt a breath on his neck. He smiled and leaned back his head, allowing Krad to attack his throat.

"Mmmm..., go lower...," he moaned slightly.

"We're in an office where there's people Mousy."

"So? No one's gonna know...," he pressed his lips against Krad, forcing entry. There tongues battled for dominance as Krad lowered Dark onto the table. His fingers unclasped Dark's coat and threw it carelessly at the floor. Dark proceeded to pull off Krad's coat also. When he succeeded, he began to work on Krad's shirt, throwing that at the computer. His fingers trailed down to the button on Krad's pants. Krad had already finished undressing him. His hands stroked Dark's whole body, and where his hand couldn't reach, his tongue licked. Dark's back arced to the teasing licks.

"Need help?" Krad asked as Dark struggled with Krad's pants.

Dark made an impatient hiss through his teeth. Krad chuckled and pulled off his pants and boxers. Dark gave him a look that held the fuck-me expression. Krad licked his lips slowly and seductively, causing Dark to mewl pathetically.

"Stop teasing."

"Why?" Krad asked nibbling Dark's ear. He stretch himself ontop of Dark, straddling his waist. He pushed the books off the table and it fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"This is a first. Normally you would tell me to be careful with the books," Dark said, looking into Krad's lust filled gaze.

"Yeah, well, you need me right now and you are more important than a few measly books," Krad said.

He began to suddenly rub himself against Dark, causing them both to moan. Then, they began to move faster, their groins clashing. In the heat of their passion, Krad shifted his gaze onto the book on the floor and blinked. After they came, and Dark began to purr like a cat, Krad reached down and picked up the book that caught his attention.

"Hey Dark."

"Yeah?"

"Remember the patient that came today?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I found the answer to his problem."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" Krad scowled at him.

Dark grabbed Krad and flipped him over onto the table. Dark leaned forward and kissed Krad passionately and slowly spread Krad's legs apart.

"Sex first, then we'll talk about that."

"You're still thinking about sex?"

Dark slowly stroked Krad's thighs, causing Krad to suck his breath in sharply.

"Of course, I still need to pay you back for teasing me," Dark said, grinning mischieviously.

And you can guess the rest.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Uh oh...I'm changing the rating...just to be safe...

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. The reason behind it all

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel...sadly, I must repeat this every single time I write a chapter...wait...am I trying to sound urbane? ...

**A/N: **I haven't had much thought in this story and I repeat, this is a **short **story, k? When I mean short, that means its short and it has no real depth and stuff...which is told to whoever keeps telling me its short. If you are not the person who has been telling me this...then just go read the story and gomen for taking up your time...

* * *

**The Reason Behind it All**

The next day, after the previous event (chapter), Daisuke and Satoshi had fun together. In the morning, they rode a bike together around the park several times. Daisuke, who was clumsy, fell off his bike several times and crashed into bushes. Later, they rode to the library to read a few books, but were later kicked out because they were laughing too loud (they were reading comedy manga books).

In the afternoon, they rode their bikes back to the park and had a small picnic there. Daisuke was on Satoshi's lap, eating strawberries with whipped cream. Once, Satoshi accidently dropped a strawberry onto Daisuke's nose, causing him to look at it cross-eyed. Satoshi and Daisuke both stared it for a couple of minutes and then bursted out laughing. Satoshi picked it up and popped it right into his mouth. Daisuke slyly grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it on Satoshi's face, drawing a mustache on him. Satoshi glared at him and snatching the can back drew a unibrow on Daisuke. Daisuke managed to grab the can back but this time, Satoshi was ready. He grabbed the spare can (yes he had another one) and started a whipped cream fight. They both ended up covered in cream.

"Oh...sticky," Daisuke said, making a face. He tried to rub it off his hair but he only made it worse.

Satoshi shook his head, grinning all the while. He leaned over Daisuke and said, smiling, "I'll get it off."

"How?" Daisuke asked, his eyes holding his gaze.

Satoshi flipped Daisuke over and pressed his lips in a hungry kiss. Their kiss was gentle and passionate. It was magic. Daisuke's tongue found his and moved slowly. It felt as though warm waves were lapping at a velvet beach.

They flung there clothes at the roots of the tree they were close to and began to grope each other for what seemed like hours. Daisuke's moans rang in Satoshi's ear and he knew that this was his love. **His **love and no one else's. He placed two fingers in Daisuke's mouth and he sucked on it, coating it effectively with saliva. Pulling it out, he gently spread Daisuke's legs apart.

"Are you ready?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke pouted. "Everyone says that in story books. 'Are you ready to do this?'"

Satoshi raised a brow. "So you read porn?"

Daisuke wrinkled his nose. "What!"

Satoshi chuckled and held him prisoner to another heated kiss. While Daisuke was distracted, Satoshi inserted a finger inside of him. Satoshi felt the body beneath him tense, so he broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Relax, the pain will go away."

Daisuke winced again as another digit entered him. "You didn't use...any...," Daisuke started, but was cut off as another finger went inside him. His fingernails dug into Satoshi's shoulders but Satoshi leaned over and nipped Daisuke on the ear. His lips traced softly on Daisuke's neck and Daisuke relaxed slightly. Satoshi searched around for more until he found what he was looking for. Daisuke's breath hitched and he said choking, "Do that again..."

Satoshi smiled, and his finger began to repeatedly pull out and in, hitting Daisuke's prostrate. Daisuke's teeth clenched, his mind reeling, his body on the edge...but Satoshi stopped. Daisuke growled under his breath and grabbed Satoshi's hand.

"Why did you stop?" He whined.

Satoshi did not answer but pulled his hand away. Daisuke frowned and turned his head. He blinked, and turned red. There were a bunch of children, watching the scene with their parents. Their parents were astonished beyond belief. They slowly placed a hand over their children's faces and ran away with their children, screaming, "Run! Don't look at them!"

Satoshi growled and looked down at Daisuke, who was embarrassed beyond words. He shook Daisuke gently.

"You alright?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke slowly nodded his head.

Satoshi grinned and rubbed his erection against Daisuke's, earning a startled gasp.

"B...but...Satoshi! They saw...," But Satoshi sheathed himself inside Daisuke and smirked.

"Screw them."

He began to pound himself, working up a small rhythmn, then gaining speed as time went. Daisuke's fist clenched on the ground, and pulled up a few clumps of grass. His voice spoke in unuttered words when finally, unable to contain it any longer, screamed Satoshi's name.

"Don't stop now Daisuke," Satoshi said huskily.

Satoshi finally filled Daisuke with warm liquid and wrapped his arm around him.

"I love you koibito," Satoshi murmured.

Daisuke was fast asleep. Satoshi shook his head and kissed Daisuke on the forehead_. I always held myself back, behind a wall. But you broke it down and came to me, and marked me yours, making me yours. I was normally not this possessive._

Satoshi blinked. He saw something glowing in his pant pocket. Growling, he gently laid Daisuke aside and snatched his pants, pulling out his cellphone. He flipped it open and put it next to his ear.

"What?"

_"Did I getcha at a bad time?"_

"Whose this?" Satoshi narrowed his eyes_. Damn prank callers._

_"What! It's your doctor for pete's sake!"_

"How'd you get my number?"

_"I am good at hacking! I found your number on the computer! So it's pretty...Hey! Give me back my phone! _

_Another voice: You'll only make a fool of yourself._

_Hi...it's Dr. Hikari."_

"Hi."

_"I found the answer to your problem (background: What daya mean "I"!) and I would like you to come to the office."_

"Alright. I'll be there."

The phone went dead. Satoshi crawled back to Daisuke and nudged him, picking up his clothes.

"Daisuke, we have to go."

"Nnnn."

"I mean it."

"Nnnn."

"I'm going to dump you in the river."

"Nnnn!"

Satoshi sighed. He forced Daisuke's clothes on and carried him back to Daisuke's apartment. He pulled out the key from Daisuke's pocket and went inside. He placed Daisuke on the mattress and giving him a quick kiss, walked out the door.

_Goodbye, koibito._

_

* * *

_

"So you're saying that my heart beats before people die?"

"Right."

"And how can you prove that?" Satoshi asked, crossing his arms.

Dr.Mousy mussed his hair up. He shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

Dr. Hikari bopped him on the head...again.

"OW!"

"I don't know how you became a doctor, but that means you have to be more mature."

"I am being mature!" Dr.Mousy protested.

"Uh-huh...right."

"I am!"

"Shut up damnit!"

Dr. Hikari crossed his arms and turned his back to him. Dr. Mousy sweatdropped, then, his expression turned mischievious. He wrapped his arms around Dr. Hikari and slipped his hand in his pants, grasping him.

"And who says I'm not being mature?" Dark said, seductively.

"D...Dark...stop that," Dr. Hikari whispered, sweating slightly.

Dr. Mousy twirled Dr. Hikari around and crushed his lips in a bruising kiss. Satoshi felt like he was going to puke, so he ran out the door. He could hear moans behind him and ran faster. _Damn doctors, doing that in public._

He turned round the corner and saw a room with a big window. He looked through it like any other human would when they are curious...and suddenly collapsed on the floor, writhing in agony. His heart was beating painfully against his ribcage.

"Whoa, whoa, you alright?" Dr. Mousy said, propping Satoshi onto his feet. Satoshi hunched over, panting.

(Dr. Hikari had noticed that the "patient" was missing so, throwing a couple of well aimed pens, he got Dr. Mousy to go after the patient)"Those...people," Satoshi bit out.

"Yep. They are going to die very soon. No hope for them," Dr. Mousy said, trying to straighten his tangled hair from his "activities".

"So...you both were right."

Satoshi thought of Daisuke, and upon picturing him, his heart thumped again. Satoshi gasped. _No, it can't happen to him! No, I won't let it happen! _Satoshi brushed past Dr. Mousy and ran out the building, panicking. He searched the street frantically and spotted Daisuke, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke saw him, too. He smiled and waved cheerfully. He mouthed, gesturing, _I'll be right over there. _Satoshi shook his head, but it was too late.

Daisuke walked off the curb and walked towards Satoshi, a smile plastered on his face. Satoshi frantically kept pointing him back, but he didn't get the message. Just then, a horn blared. Daisuke turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw a truck coming straight at him.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi closed his eyes. Tears falling. _He's dead isn't he?_

But strangely, he didn't hear any screams. He raised his head, wonderingly, and saw Daisuke, his face directly in front of the truck. It was a close call. Daisuke glanced at Satoshi again, and at the truck, inching away from it. Then, he sighed and walked over to Satoshi.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke, oblivious to the stares of passerbys.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Haha...thought that I would kill him didn't you? Well anyways...its been a long time so I decided to make the story long. sooo. 

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. A Relief

**Disclaimer: **I claim no responsibility... for DNAngel...or your boredom...jk

"Explicit" yaoi ahead...

* * *

**A Relief**

"Daisuke...," Satoshi said, burying his head into Daisuke's shoulder, his blue tresses pooling on Daisuke's collarbone. Daisuke patted him gently in the back, ignoring the looks they received from some of the onlookers. They didn't matter. Nothing else did.

He kissed Satoshi gently on the forehead in a comforting way, reassuring Satoshi that he was still alive; a breathing human being. He combed his fingers through Satoshi's hair hearing a small sniff. Daisuke started and raised a brow at Satoshi. _I never expected Satoshi to act like this, _Daisuke thought nervously. He sighed and resumed his patting.

"It's alright, Satoshi. I'm fine," he soothed.

"Is he alright?" The man hollered, leaning his head out of the truck. The one responsible for the near mess.

"Is he **alive**?"

"He's certainly alive if he's hugging his brother," A woman said. Her face resembled that of a pug's.

"Awww...that's sweet...two brothers," Another lady said. She sighed dreamily.

"Hugging," The girl clinging onto her mother's skirt added.

Daisuke looked down at Satoshi and saw that he was squirming uncomfortably. _He probably doesn't like them talking like that, _Daisuke thought. Daisuke pulled Satoshi's hair behind his ear and raised his chin, making those cerulean eyes waver uncertainly. Daisuke knew he was bursting to say, "Hey! We're lovers, not brothers! Do you see any resemblance!" He leaned down, his red hair sinking into the blue ocean and whispered in Satoshi's ear. Satoshi flinched as he felt the warm breath blow gently into the canyon of his ear. "We should hide the fact that we aren't brothers right?"

Satoshi raised his head and gazed into Daisuke's innocent eyes. Why should he hide the truth? The corners of his lips twitched. "Actions speak louder than words," he said simply, and engaged Daisuke in a deep kiss.

There was stunned silence as Satoshi and Daisuke broke away from each other. Satoshi grinned and pushed aside people, hauling Daisuke along. "C'mon **lover**, let's go."

* * *

Satoshi resumed their kissing in his apartment, their tongues entwining. Daisuke parted, gasping for air, but Satoshi closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck, deepening their kiss. Daisuke lifted Satoshi's shirt and dragged his hands along the soft warm flesh, exploring the wonders. Satoshi leaned his head back as Daisuke kissed him along the neck and collarbone. Daisuke teethed the juncture between the neck and shoulder causing a sharp intake of breath.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes and crushed Daisuke against the wall, his mouth pressed on Daisuke's. His tongue flicked at Daisuke lower lip, inviting him. Daisuke opened his mouth and allowed him to enter once again. Satoshi ran his tongue inside, discovering new things. Daisuke would only open to him like this. A fire that could be kindled only by him.

Satoshi placed a leg between Daisuke's legs and squashed himself against him again, showing Daisuke how much he needed him. Their bodies molded into one being. It was as if the missing piece was finally found, making everything complete. Daisuke rocked his hips gently, swaying to a music that they alone could hear. The music of love, joy, tranquility...and desire. They needed to go to a place with a better environment. Daisuke was wincing from the pain in his back from the wall. Satoshi led Daisuke into his bedroom and lowered him onto the king-sized bed.

"Let's get more comfortable...shall we?" Satoshi whispered, licking his lips.

"Hai," Daisuke answered, his eyes closing a little. He took in deep breaths of air, trying to swallow the aching need in his groin. What he wanted...he didn't know.

Satoshi stood, unbuttoned his shirt and flung the article carelessly to the side. This was accompanied by his sweatshirt, pants, and boxers...and his glasses. Daisuke was still in his clothes, staring at the wonderful sight before him. He gulped, turning red. Now Daisuke knew what he wanted. Him.

Satoshi growled and leaped at Daisuke, the mattress actually moving a couple of inches.

"You better hurry or I might as well screw you in your clothes," Satoshi said impatiently.

"W...wha...mph!" Daisuke's shirt was tugged off of him and his hair became more ruly than before.

"Satoshi," he began to protest, but Satoshi already had ripped off his pants and Daisuke was left in his boxers. Daisuke propped himself up onto his elbows and tried to crawl his way backwards but ended up butting his head into the headrest of the bed.

"Owie...," Daisuke winced, rubbing his head.

"Owie?" Satoshi asked, amusedly. Daisuke glared at him.

"Well, it hurts," Daisuke said defensively jutting out his lower lip in a small pout.

"Let me take your pain away then," Satoshi smiled seductively. Daisuke rolled Satoshi over and pinned him down. Satoshi was taken aback by this unexpected maneuver. This time, their situation was reversed. Daisuke grinning above a pouting Satoshi.

"Why did you do that?"

"Not this time," Daisuke smirked. Satoshi was about to ask why but he was interrupted.

Satoshi was about to discover how fiery his lover could be. Daisuke's teeth caught onto Satoshi's left ear and his tongue flicked out, tracing the valley in the warm flesh. His lips snuffled down to Satoshi's neck. He could feel with his lips Satoshi's pulse. He bit down through the flesh. Hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to bleed. Satoshi made a small sound through his teeth.

Daisuke realized now that Satoshi was his and his to keep. No one else was allowed to have him. He was his mate forever, whether they liked it or not. He raised himself up and snarled, "You're mine." Satoshi gazed at him, shivering at the possessiveness that glittered in his gems. He had never known Daisuke to be the seme type. _What have I gotten myself into? _

Daisuke's lips caressed Satoshi's chest and took hold of a nipple. His tongue licked it gently and sucked it. Then, he attacked the other and gave it the same treatment. Satoshi shivered from excitement.

Satoshi moaned softly and grabbed a tuft of Daisuke's hair, pulling him again, for another kiss. Daisuke snatched his boxers off and flung it to the side, and he didn't care where it went. His hands reached down and he stroked Satoshi's erection feeling the precum slipping off already.

"Mmph!" Satoshi sounded against Daisuke's mouth, his mouth still being explored by Daisuke.

Satoshi's back arched and he fell back onto the bed panting, his body slicked with sweat. Daisuke continued to stroke him steadily, making Satoshi grit his teeth. It was excruciating to feel this much pleasure. But Daisuke refused to go any faster and when he removed his hand, Satoshi tried his best not to scream and bit his lower lip. He desperately needed a release.

"Daisuke, why did you stop?" Satoshi's chest heaved, his sweat glistening from the moonlight through the open window.

Daisuke looked down at Satoshi smiling. Even after this, he still held an innocent look. It was driving Satoshi crazy. He raised his hand and stroked Satoshi's lips with his thumb. Satoshi took Daisuke's fingers and began to suck on his two fingers, his tongue occasionally running along the soft skin. Daisuke made a small sound in his throat. _God, I need you now,_ Daisuke thought, staring at the beautiful body beneath him. He felt as if he would fly to pieces if he didn't claim him now.

"Where's the lubricant?" Daisuke asked, trying to look calm as possible. It was obviously working as Satoshi began to buck his hips slightly against Daisuke. He was starving for him.

"Second drawer to the left," Satoshi said, "And hurry up. I think I'm going to die," he stifled a whine.

Daisuke pulled the lubricant from out of the drawer and opening it, coated his fingers and coating his cock. Satoshi groaned at Daisuke's slowness. It was enough to drive him insane.

"Daisuke, hurry up!" Satoshi said urgently.

Daisuke winked. "Now calm down Satoshi or else I'm not going to do it."

Satoshi snapped angrily and grabbed Daisuke's shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. He made Daisuke enter him and he relished the feeling of pain of having Daisuke inside him. He closed his eyes and moved himself a little, trying to get used to it. Then, he reopened his eyes and looked down at the wide eyes of his lover.

"You just...you didn't prepare yourself...are you ok?" Daisuke asked, frowning.

Satoshi tried to smile but it came out as if he had a toothache. Although it felt good, it did hurt, too. Daisuke smiled gently and caressed his cheek which made him feel slightly better. Daisuke kissed him softly and distracted his mind away from the pain...away from reality. It was like a whole different world with this kiss. It was like a stairway to heaven.

Daisuke rolled Satoshi over, still tasting each other when Daisuke began to thrust. Satoshi's back arched. It felt so wonderful. No, that was an understatement. He bit his lip, making it bleed. Each thrust was met and his moans became more and more pronounced.

"D...Daisuke...," Satoshi bit out. He tried to quiet his moans for fear of his neighbors but it was impossible.

His hands turned to fists and clenched the comforter on the bed. His back arched and Daisuke thrusted one last time, ejaculating within him. But Satoshi didn't come yet. He ached for a release. Suddenly, he felt something warm close over his dick. He looked down and saw Daisuke sucking on him. Daisuke's tongue stroked the underside and he juggled the sacs. It was incredible to have this feeling. Satoshi groaned and he soon came into Daisuke's mouth. He felt as if he was in heaven himself. His blue eyes landed on his partner.

"Delicious," Daisuke said, smacking his lips. His mouth touched Satoshi's and shared the exquisite taste with his lover.

"Mmm...kinda bitter don't you think?" Satoshi asked, smiling during their lip lock.

"Not to me. You taste sweeter than honey," Daisuke replied.

And so, during the entire night, they made love to each other, and interrupted once by the manager who heard a complaint from a neighbor and opened the door, finding these two wrestling.

"I am too old for this," the manager flushed, running out the door.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Well anyways, how do you like it? Anways, tell me in the reviews...and...

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel, nor the story I blended in...and yeah...

Sorry that the story is so short!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"I'm so glad you're ok," Satoshi said, mixing the whipped cream with the vanilla milkshake. _The whip cream sure does bring back memories..._ He took a small sip and daintily wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Daisuke smiled and snatched the napkin, reaching to wipe the whipped cream from the corner of Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi moved away and growled, wiping with the back of his hand, no longer worried of his manners.

Daisuke only grinned. Satoshi could be so cute sometimes. He pulled a fresh cookie out of the paper bag and broke it in half. He munched on one end and paused for a moment to speak.

"Yeah, I can't believe it was months ago I almost got killed," Daisuke continued as if nothing happened.

"I'm so glad that you didn't though," Satoshi said, leaning to kiss his lover. It was almost apologetic and teasing at the same time. Daisuke returned this kiss passionately. When they were done, Daisuke licked his lips.

"Mmmm, you taste like milkshake."

Satoshi pouted. "I don't want to taste like milkshake."

Daisuke frowned. "Why?"

"I want to taste like myself."

"Well, too bad. You taste like a milkshake anyways," Daisuke teased him with the end of a straw that had been in his water.

Satoshi pawed the straw like a cat and pounced on Daisuke, knocking the table over. They wrestled on the ground for a few moments. Then, Satoshi bit Daisuke on the shoulder.

"AAaargh!"

A few people glanced their way with indifference. It was nothing new. They had been seeing it for months and now, it was just a routine.

"There they go at it again."

"Yep."

"I think that it's kinda cute though."

"Those two ought to get a room."

"Satoshi! That hurt!" Daisuke said sharply, tears coming from his eyes.

Satoshi nipped his ear smartly and whispered, "I don't care."

Daisuke pouted, "This time, your paying for the damages."

"Don't I always?"

* * *

After that incident, they walked across the park, hand in hand. They reached a bench and sat down, admiring the patterns the sun made through the leaves. Daisuke leaned over and rested his head upon Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi kissed Daisuke's forehead and ran his finger through the scarlet strands, intrigued at each live flame.

"Satoshi."

"Mm?"

"I've got good news."

"What?"

"I've been offered the best business anyone could ever have."

"Oh? What is the job?"

"Well, I was offered to be the boss of The Awakamura company. The previous boss decided to retire and thought me best for the job since I'm good with the arts."

"You mean our company?" Satoshi looked at Daisuke in amazement.

"Yes, our company. But then I would have to go away for most of the day. I will be back for you though and we will have the most wonderful time together…in bed."

Satoshi's face flushed. He was flipped backwards onto the bench and…

"Ow!"

"Satoshi! You okay?"

"I think so…you sure can push hard."

"Sorry."

"When are you leaving anyhow?" Satoshi stood up and brushed off his shirt and pants.

"Tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll stay until breakfast."

"You better."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh…nothing."

"Satoshi…tell me." Daisuke crossed his arms, looking quite annoyed.

"I don't want to tell you," Satoshi teased as he leapt away. Daisuke stood up swiftly and chased after him.

For most of the afternoon, they played tag. Daisuke tried to keep up as much he could but ended up stopping, panting from the hard run.

"Oi! You sure are a spry one!" he exclaimed.

Satoshi stuck out his tongue and yelped as Daisuke made a final sprint, crashing into Satoshi's chest. The tumbled over in a heap and Daisuke triumphantly pinned Satoshi.

"Aaah!"

"Ha! Got you! Now what do you say?" Daisuke said, looking pleased with himself.

Satoshi growled deep in his throat trying to throw him off but couldn't; Daisuke was straddling his legs, preventing him from escaping his own hands grasping Satoshi's wrists above his head.

"What are you, a dog?" Daisuke asked mockingly.

This only made Satoshi growl louder. Daisuke smirked and leaning forward began to relish Satoshi's neck. Satoshi let out a small moan and Daisuke nibbled at his earlobe.

"Mommy, what are those two doing?" Daisuke, jumped and looked up. He and Satoshi stared at the little girl, who was pointing at them curiously. The mother looked terrified.

"It's…it's them again! Run!"

Satoshi and Daisuke stared as the mother ran away with her child. Daisuke got off and sat up straight on the grass, embarrassed. Satoshi blushed, too. The couple finally noticed that the sky had turned dark and the sun was showing its last rays of the day over the peaks of the mountain.

Satoshi cleared his throat nervously. "Er…shall we go home?"

* * *

It was morning and the light was shining relentlessly through the curtains. It threw its light upon Satoshi's face causing his closed eyes to twitch. He cracked open an eye, which was stupid for the minute he did open his eye, the light temporarily blinded him. Groaning, he rolled to the side. No good. The light reflected on the mirror, causing it to bounce back.

Annoyed, Satoshi tried to sit up but was unable to for his lover's arms were wrapped around his waist. Satoshi thought for a minute and leaning, whispered in Daisuke's ear, "Daisuke, let go."

"Nnn…five more minutes."

Satoshi patiently waited for **ten **minutes and tried again. Daisuke only gave the same answer. Satoshi tried to pry his limbs off but he only gripped tighter. Satoshi gave up and laid there, tormented by the bright sunshine. He finally decided to cover the blanket over his head. He did so and under the sheets, he saw something that made his heart beat faster. It was not like what happened years ago but, it was in a good way.

Daisuke's lips were parted, glistening slightly. Satoshi was tempted to kiss those plump lips but fought against the raging beast inside himself. He nudged Daisuke on the shoulder fighting the urge to take him in his sleep. They already did enough last night (ahem). The fact that the were both nude didn't help to lessen his increasing desire.

"Aren't you supposed to go to work today?"

"Nnn?"

"Aren't you supposed to go to work today?" Satoshi repeated the question, trying to keep his eyes above Daisuke's waist.

Daisuke's head shot up. His eyes were wide open. "Crap!" He leaped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Satoshi's brow rose as something red streaked past into the closet. After a minute or two, Daisuke was rushing for the open door.

"I guess we had too much fun last night, huh?" Satoshi asked aloud.

Daisuke looked flustered. "Oh shut up!" He grabbed his socks and began to shove them on. He finally managed to pull on his sock and tried to put the other on, but realized it was a different color.

"Wait, Daisuke. You have an hour before you actually have to leave."

Daisuke froze and then glanced at the kitchen clock. Exasperated, he slumped to the ground.

"Satoshi! You scared me!"

"I only asked if you were supposed to go to work today. Is that a crime?"

"Yes!"

"Funny, I swear I didn't see it anywhere in the law book."

"Satoshi!"

"Well you wouldn't let me go. Besides, you need a decent breakfast before you go. And dress up properly, you look like you walked into a tornado," Satoshi stated.

Daisuke nodded and walked back inside the bedroom muttering under his breath. Satoshi chuckled and went in the kitchen to cook breakfast.

_Daisuke can be so amusing sometimes.

* * *

_

Satoshi walked Daisuke to the car and gave him a good-bye kiss. A rather **long** one. Daisuke actually had to tug himself free from Satoshi's grasp. Satoshi let go halfheartedly.

"Promise you'll be safe?" Satoshi asked anxiously.

"Yes," Daisuke answered, opening the car door and getting in. He closed the door and rolled down the window.

"I will come back. Don't worry." Daisuke gave a cheeky wink.

"Love you."

"Love you, too. I'll see you this evening." With that, Daisuke rolled up the car window.

Satoshi looked at the window, seeing the mirrored world and his own reflection for a split second. Then, his eyes looked past the slick glass and saw Daisuke give him one last loving look.

The car pulled out of the parking space and it drove down the street. Satoshi smiled and turned on his heel, walking up the steps when suddenly, he crumpled to the floor, clasping his chest in agony. His heart was pounding furiously. A sudden panic came over him.

_No! Not Daisuke!_

He ran back down the steps and raced after the car. He ran as fast as he could, even though his lungs burned. He must have been a sight, rushing after a car like that. Everyone pointed at him as he passed but he didn't care. He didn't want to lose the one he loved.

"Stop!"

……………………………………………

Daisuke rubbed his head feeling slightly bored. He turned on the radio and listened to the music that came on, tapping his fingers on the wheel. When the song ended and his favorite song turned on, he turned up the volume and began to sing along.

His phone began to vibrate, but he didn't hear it or see it at all…

……………………………………………

"Damn!" Satoshi cursed. Daisuke was not answering the phone. He couldn't run like this forever. His legs were aching and he longed to rest, but he ignored it. Daisuke was about to be killed and he needed to put a stop to it.

Finally, he noticed that there was a red light ahead. Daisuke's Mustang finally slowed down to a stop and Satoshi rushed to the front before the light could change. He pounded his hand on the windshield yelling. Daisuke finally noticed, shock written on his face. He pushed the door open roughly and leaped out.

"Are you okay!"

Satoshi's body started shaking. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke, crying softly into his shoulder.

"I was so afraid…I thought you would…," he hiccupped.

"Shh, I'm fine. See?" Daisuke patted the back of Satoshi's head soothingly.

Cars honked angrily behind them. Daisuke gave a small kiss on Satoshi's forehead and whispered, "I'm alright now so you go on home. I think these cars will run me over if you stay here any longer."

Satoshi couldn't help but laugh. Nodding, he reluctantly let go and stepped back…

…right into the path of a speeding car.

The car collided hard against him and he bounced off, falling down onto the pavement on his back. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and the back of his head, staining his blue hair. He vaguely heard anything. It was like a dream.

"SATOSHI!" He distinctly heard Daisuke shout. Satoshi could feel Daisuke fall down beside him and shake his shoulders.

"Don't die on me Satoshi. Don't die," Daisuke sobbed. He hugged Satoshi's bleeding body crying.

Satoshi was in a daze.

_How did I…? _

He rewinded his memory back to where he was saying goodbye to Daisuke who sat in the car. Daisuke rolled up the car window and…what? He slowed it down and saw that he had been looking at his reflection before his heart went mad inside his chest.

_Oh…that's how? Well, I think it's better this way…I won't have to worry about it…anymore. _

"SATOSHI! SATOSHI!"

Satoshi's body went limp.

His chest no longer moved.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **It was fun writing this story. Sorry about the ending. I know everyone is gonna kill me about this!

I love all the support that my fans gave to me throughout the story! If you like this, read my other stories! They are way longer than this!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
